Talk:Endgame, Part 2
Series finale? This episode is the last chapter of the final series or future there will be a fourth season? -- Rex Salazar 11:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) What about Rock my World? Does anyone know anything about that? 21:32, March 18, 2012 (UTC) It's called the third season finale under it's iTunes description. *There just HAS to be two or three more seasons!! That way this awesome show would have a total of five or six seasons!!! Ending until EVERYTHING is resolved and makes sense!! *Yeah!, i need to know what is going to happend with Providence, Circe, Van Kleiss, Caesar and ther parents, Holiday and Six. It can't Finish!El Arquitecto 02:25, March 15, 2012 (UTC) *May be is the finish. EVOs gone, so what is next? **the ending scene implies other non-EVO liabilities further more we always have possible outbreak of Caesar's contraptions xD But I'm finally feeling fine with the series ending... somehow --Wszemir 07:07, March 17, 2012 (UTC) *I Think they are ending the genrator rex series but are going to make a new series to continue the story ( I got this Idea from ben 10. Ben 10 had 5 short seasons (3 if counted by num. of episodes) then they made Ben 10 alien force (also 3 seasons) then Ultimate alien (3 seasons same nunber of episodes as ben 10 original) and it is nearly done. Next is ben 10 ominivers) They will proplbly do the same here. *I guess since there are no more EVO's for Rex, Bobo Haha, The Pack, The Consortium, Black Knight, and Van Kleiss, will more of Ceasar's inventions show up? Van Kleiss' New Look Maybe Van Kleiss will change his looks in the final episode Endgame, Part 2. I'm Thinking of a new look for Van Kleiss in the finale, He maybe will shave his beard off, and cut his long hair to a bob cut, but with his bangs remaining the same, and now wearing a different outfit consisting of a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, gray trousers, black thigh-high boots, a long dark gray high-collared coat decorated by golden trimmings with golden epaulettes and cuffs with golden linnings and frills, a black belt with a golden buckle, and a black glove in his right hand, since he has his golden gauntlet in his left arm. Come on, do you like my new look for Van Kleiss, and if you don't like it, Think in a New look for Van Kleiss. That is All. -- Jess0312 11:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Prediction for Endgame: Part 2 I think that Rex must obtain all the master nanites since there is NO WAY they will end the series with the Consortium getting the most powerful powers in the universe! Sigh, at least you can dicuss this:<. I as a British fan have been cut off from just about all my shows thanks to American copyright laws tightening up. I don't know about hte rest of you, but I just watched Endgame Part 2 and I think imma cry :'( That was so awesome, but it better not be the last episode! As White Knight pointed out, there are still Nanites, so could more people go EVO afterwards? This is such a good show, I don't want it to end! http://img189.imageshack.us/img189/5026/9511327106020temp.gif 19:32, March 17, 2012 (UTC) More enemies out there. Zag-rs, Quarry, EVOs, Alpha, etc. This is not the end. Not by a long shot. Alpha is gone Zag r s is reseted Quary is dead, all evos are cured ... except that breach (presumbly) prevented VK,BW,and Scalemander from being cured,allong with herself. The 5 consortium members still have there powers, some random robot dude appeared at the end. Black Knight is still out there, it needs to be resolved somehow, or else they would have let re just use his omnipotence to transform her. 03:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) look have u caught of with the whole other rest of the series? ZAG-RS got reset and returned to her state like before the Event, Quarry died in Remote Control, Alpha is presumed to be back in the Null Void (Although, I believe that his shell at the end of Heroes United had a crack, so there is a possibility he may come back in a future series.), and all EVOs were cured with the exception of The Consortium & BK, The main members of the Pack, and Rex himself (His Nanites were programmed anyway before the series.). Anyway, it doesn't exactly mean that people who have something to do with EVOs aren't nesscessarily evil, I mean look at Rex or White Knight, or one of the scientists involved with the creation of Nanites themselves (Except Van Kliess or Black Knight, cuz they were evil anyway plus the Consortium). It could be some random guy like that man in the giant robot in the ending of this episode. But like what Rex said, there's always gonna be something to fight for. Sequel series edit Man of Action has NOT confirmed a sequel to the "Heroes United" crossover. Yes, they said that they would like the idea of doing it, but they didn't say they would actually do it. Guys, there's a difference between saying you would like to do something and actually saying you will do it. Trivia is it worth noting that ben 10 had a similar ending both ben and rex had god like powers and could do anything but gave there power after curing all the esoterica/evo Cartoonfan93 18:10, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Any News? Have you hear new news about Gen Rex? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Cartoonfan93 (talk • ) No, sorry, just hope that it hasn't ended... P.S. How do you do that unsigned thing? Smurƒs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 10:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Man I wish they'd give us something. If it's done, canciled, ended, fine. (ok, not fine, I really wouldn't like it, but still) Tell us. But don't leave us hanging here on false hope. If it's not, at least give us a hint. I bet they'd be surprised with how much the fandom can do with a little itty bitty piece of information. MagicalChez 19:09, May 31, 2012 (UTC)